Some electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablets, have a function for realizing data communication with other electronic devices wirelessly connected thereto. For example, a mobile phone having this function is able to perform short distance wireless data communication with use of a headset by executing a pairing process with the headset, which has a short distance wireless function. An electronic device that performs data communication after performing a pairing process is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134224.